Green Arrow : Cazando a JLA
by Oliver Alexander Green
Summary: Oliver despues de haber visto a la nueva JLA y en especial a una de sus miembros esta totalmente decidido a ser parte del equipo de super heroes. Pero tiene un problema no tiene super poderes. FanFic basado en JLA Year One ...Dedicado a @BlackCanary Cry
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida era en Star City hasta que vi por la television que había un grupo de super heroes que ayudaban a la ciudad , perdón que ayudaban al mundo

\- ¿Que hacemos aqui Ollie? - me pregunté mientras me sacaba el carcaj para dejarlo sobre el escritorio de mi oficina.

\- " Es asi como nuevamente la liga a ayudado a la policia , los criminales estan en las carceles gracias a la ayuda de estos super heroes"

La gente de Star City no sabe quien soy , me refiero no saben que Oliver Queen es Green Arrow como el mundo no sabe quienes son estos tipos con trajes que ayudan al mundo. Esto podría ser un nuevo reto para mi.

\- Bueno Ollie tienen un tipo que habla con los pesces ¿Por que no te van aceptar?

En ese momento deje de pensar sobre que hacer o no, quería meterme en eso ó por lo menos que los tipos supieran que había otro como ellos. Mis flechas nunca iban a ser mal recividas , podían tener muy buenos trajes, la rubia se veia muy sexy en su traje pero ni todos sus super poderes podrían contra mis flechas especiales.

Viaje toda la mañana desde Star City para llegar a una ciudad llamada Central City , deje mi auto apartado de la gente y me coloque el traje de Green Arrow. Ahí estaban las camaras de televisión , pero esta vez no se los veía tan feliz como el día de ayer.

Me subí a la asotea de uno de los edificios para poder ver mejor el espectaculo, la television realmente engordaba , y la rubia se veía mucho mas atractiva en persona que por tele. ¿A caso eso podía ser posible?

\- Soy Jack Rider de Wham Tv - un periodista dió un paso adelante de todos sus colegas y le metio el microfono adelante al tipo ese que habalaba con los peces - ustedes son un par de lunáticos disfrazados que se hacen llamar super heroes , digame la verdad hombre pescado ¿Cúan cierto es eso de que tiene super poderes?

Odiaba a la prensa , me parecían que estos tipos solo se preocupaban de arruinar las vidas de las personas. Aunqe bueno , el apodo de "Hombre pescado" no habia estado para nada de mal. Como seá ya se estaba pasando de listo . Saque de mi carcaj una de las flechas y antes que alguno de los super heroes pudiera contestar una de mis flechas había atrevasado el microfono.

\- No hay nada como una flecha para responder - dije bajando por la escalera de auxilio , me quite el sombrero y en un gesto amigable salude a los presente - Green Arrow a vuestro serivio, el cual incluye seguridad las 24 hs al día a demás de que vengo a presentar mis buenos deseos a mis compañeros.

El tal Jack Rider me miro y luego de lanzar su microfono al suelo se acerco a mi para golpearme con su dedo indice en el pecho

\- Usted tendrá una charla con mis abogados

\- Claro , a mi me gusta charla pero espero que sus abogados se vistan mejor que usted Jack , ¿A caso le ha comprado el traje al Jocker? - me réi hasta que anule mi sentido de escuchar las palabras del tipo de la tele para prestar totalmente mi atención a un hombre de pelo blanco que venia en nombre de un hombre adinerado.

\- Mi señor me ha enviado para decir que ha abierto una cuenta bancaria para ustedes, cuenta con dinero suficiente para el financiamiento de una base, equipo , gente a su despición que ayude a lo que deseen ¿Os interesa ? - el hombre de pelo blanco saco una tarjeta - Él vive en Illions , Chicago y por asusnto de trabajo no ha podido ser él mismo el que se colocque a su dispoción pero está esperando ansiosamente vuestra respuesta.

Me asome para poder leer el nombre que habia en la tarjeta "Ted Kord de Industria Kord" , seguramente el tipo este o es un super heroe o juega para el bando contrario.

\- ¿Y tu flechas?

Me di vuelta para ver que un tipo vestido de rojo y rayitos en las orejas me habalaba.

\- Nadie me aviso que habia que traer dinero .- me sonrei de costado - pero si el canario quiere conozco a un empresario que estaría dispuesto a colaborar con ustedes y yo puedo ofrecer mis flechas, tengo muy buena punteria - mi vista ya no estaba sobre el tipo rojo si no sobre la mujer vestida de negro y medias de red. - No hay problema si quieres probar mis flechas

\- Dejalas en tu carjac Robin Hood

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza , la proxima vez si venia en traje quizás me iba a mejor.

\- ¿Entonces? - alce una de mis cejas por arriba de mi antifaz

Ella me miro y nego con la cabeza mientras comenzo a caminar y el grupo la empezo a seguir.

\- Entonces que no te necesitamos Robin Hood tal vez para la proxima vez

\- Pero yo puedo serles de ayuda

\- Lo siento pero solo tiras flechas

Eso fue todo lo que me dijierón antes de marcharse. Vengo a Central City para que unos tipos disfrazados me digan que mis flechas no son bienvenidas pero entre Ollie yo sabemos que tarde o temprano me van a necesitar.


	2. Chapter 2

Había menejado muy enojado ¿Como no habían aceptado mis servicios? ¿Dondé decía que uno necesitaba tener vista de rayos equis para ser un super heroe? La verdad que en ningún lado. Robin Hood había sido primero que todos ellos un heroé, a él la gente lo amaba , y solo tiraba flechas.

Estacione el auto el la mansión y tire las llaves sobre una mesa cuando en eso pasa Roy comiendo pizza. Ya se me había pasado la hora de cenar.

\- Tuve que llamar al delivery , te iba a esperar pero ... bueno no importa .- Roy se quedó callado - Como que no traes buena cara Ollie

\- Quiero pizza con Chili , eso voy hacer - camine hacia la cocina sintiendo los pasos de mi aprendiz detras. No es que no hubiese observado que tenía sus ganas de pregutnarme pero Roy a veces , perdón sabe que tengo un temperamento especial . Los kilometros que había de distancia no habían sanado mi orgullo. - ¿Crees que Batman es un super heroe Roy? - le pregunte friamente sin darme ni siquiera la vuelta

\- Claro que si , es Batman ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la pizza y el chili?

Saque una fuente especial en la que cocinaba mi chili y lo mire

\- Hoy fui a central City , ¿Y sabes ? Fui detrás de esos heroes que tienen una liga ... - me quede callado - No tengo super poderes y por eso no me aceptarón.

\- Pero Batman no esta con ellos , quizás nisiquiera realmente es para gente con poderes.

\- Tienen a un tipo que habla con los pesces Roy

El muchacho se aguanto la risa y se acerco para ayudarme con el Chili , bien alterado tampoco me iba a funcionar esto de cocinar.

\- ¿Y por quieres ser de ellos? Digo , nosotros protegemos Star City , desde que llegaste esto ha sido un mejor lugar , eres un heroe Ollie - Roy coloco sobre subrazo sobre mi hombro palmeandolo y ahi se me fue toda mi estructura emocional , lo abrace ... a veces soy tierno.

\- Basta de abrazos que el chile solo no se cocina.

La noche se pasó rapido , el cansancio de conducir y el cocinar me habían dejado muerto pero no tanto , había logrado buscarle una solucion a mis flechas... no mentirá , se me había metido en la cabeza que tenía meterme a la liga de heroes y acercarme a la chica con el nombre de Black Canary.

Despertarse en la mañana con un sol radiante no es lo más bonito del día . Trabajar en una empresa que se me cae a pedazos. No le veo futuro a eso de levatarse temprano.

\- Oliver me voy al colegio ...

\- Bien , cuidate

Soló logre decir eso, no ibamos a mentir , tenia mis momentos de ser padre pero la mayoria del tiempo no lo lograba ser.

\- Los heroes tambien necesitan ayuda , solo tengo que estar atento y ayudarlos

Una sonrisa cruzo en mis labios . Que mejor que ser un encanto con ellos.

Llegue a la oficina y entre el trabajo pesado y economico de todos los días lo iba intercalando con mi propia busqueda personal sobre quienes eran estos muchachos.

\- Hola Ted - una voz me atendio del otro lado de la linea - Ayer envie a Simon a que vean a estos chicos nuevos, tu sabes estos que luchan - se hizo una pausa - si te llegan a llamar ...ha ya te han llamado e iran para allá . - me sonreí de costado - Bien , esta llendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

Se hizo un silencio pequeño cuando Simon , el hombre de pelo blanco alto entro en mi despacho.

\- Señor , la JLA ha sentido

\- Lo sé Simon , he hablado con con Ted dejemos las cosas como están, Oliver Queen es feliz ayudando a una buena causa. Luego de tanto tiempo en la isla medite sobre el uso del dinero, y es una buena causa , se lo dije a nuestro amigo y te lo digo a ti , que pidan el dinero que quieran que se lo daremos . Si ahora me lo permites tengo que seguir con mis investigaciones

Me levante del escritorio para tomar el saco y colocarmelo para tomar despues las llaves del auto.

\- Cuando este de regreso en casa hablamos

Cerre la puerta para partir hacia mi mansion y alli encerrarme en mi cueva, nada se me podia escapar en estos momentos. Mientras la Liga de la Justicia Americana creyera que un millonario queria ayudar y no darse a conocer , eso me favorecia mientras no unieran a Oliver Queen con Green Arrow todo mi plan estaría en marcha .

En mi ardua investigacion habia encontrado que el hombre pez denominado como Aquaman realmente era un hombre pescado. Se decía llamar rey de los mares y sus escamas eran de verdad ¿Como demonios podia ser esto? Pero lamentablemente no podía saber nada de los otros. La que más me interesaba era ella, canario negro ...

\- Ella se ve bonita - me gire para ver que Roy estaba detras de mi - aunque no logro saber como es que lucha arriba de zapatos de tacon y medias de red ¿No se rompen?

\- No me importaria si se le rompieran ...

\- Ollie deja de babearte , ¿Seguro que tu interes por la liga es para ayudar y no por ella?

\- Obviamente que quiero ayudar , Oliver Queen esta ayudando sin que ellos lo sepán y Green Arrow lo hará , aunque no me acepten...

\- ¿Siguen con la negativa? - Roy abrio una bolsa de papel de la cual saco un par de hamburguesas con papas fritas

\- No voy a insistir , voy ayudar - agarre una papa para echarme en la boca

\- ¿Que piensas ?

\- En cuanto Simon me de información , seré parte de la liga no oficialmente pero lo seré

Roy se quedo callado por un momento y me miro

\- ¿Y yo en que plan entro?

\- En la de seguirme y ayudar con Star City , esta ciudad es de los dos Roy , cuando yo no estoy Red Arrow está para ayudar

Mi teleofono sonó y vi el visor

\- Vez hablando de roma - le guiñe un ojo a Roy - Hola Simon ... ¿Si?¿Que te han dicho? Eso es fabuloso , ahora mismo lo activare...¿Han dicho algo sobre Green Arrow? Ah ...esta bien , mañana nos vemos en la oficina - respire profudamente y mire a mi muchacho - el sobrino de Simon , Snapper trabajará con ellos como su ayudante y eso me da via libre a que entre en su sistema .

\- Oliver , ¿No es ser doble moral ayudar y ayudarte? Has mandado a Simon y a su sobrino para poder entrar

\- No, estoy ayudando al mundo. Si se donde van podre ir y si tengo suerte me voy a cruzar con Canario negro y todos felices. Si Oliver es feliz , tú seras feliz.

Roy nego con la cabeza limpiandose las manos

\- Si eso no lo dudo , primero Oliver segundo Oliver ...

Bueno , ahi va mi aprendiz enojado agarrar el arco. Como decía no era muy padre ni mentor. Nunca nadie me habia dado un manual para ser mentor. Roy era con un pequeño hermano para mi , y lo sabía se sentía un poco dezplado por mi nueva obseción pero el ayudaba mucho mas que yo a Star City ...me ayudaba mucho más a mi.

\- Tal vez Roy tiene razón no estoy detras de JLA sino detras de ella.


	3. Capitulo n3 : Branqueas

Cap n|3 : Branqueas.

Hacia varios dias que estaba lloviendo fuerte en Seattles. La ciudad de la lluvia esta vez estaba sufriendo de un gran temporal. Desde donde yo me encontraba, Star City , hasta alla no era mucho trayecto asi que al enterarme que algunos miembros de JLA se dirigian hacia no dude en ir , iban a necesitar una mano dado que había mucha gente afectada.

Para mi sorpresa al llegar al lugar y lamentablemente ya estaban Aquaman y green lantern , para mi lo lamentable era que no estaba canario, con tanta agua que habia encontrarse con una hermosa chica debajo de la lluvia era algo realmente ...¿Romantico? Bien Ollie ya estas pensando cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Que haces aqui Green Arrow? - escuche una voz que me sacó totalmente de mi nube de fantasia

Me acomode un poco el sombrero de Robin Hood para que el agua no me diera de lleno en la cara y asi poder ver de quien se trataba. El otro tipo de verde, obviamente que su eleccion en el color era fantastico pero no me gustaba que tambien le digan Green en su nombre de heroe.

\- Pasear, tu sabes yo soy el arquero esmeralda y esta ciudad le dicen la ciudad esmeralda, tenemos cierto grado de atracción. - guiñe un ojo con una sonrisa fanfarrona en mis labios.

\- Que conveniente ¿Viene ayudar?

\- Si , si hubiese querido tomarme unas vacaciones estaria en Hawaii chico listo

El señor del anillo mágico parecia que yo no era de su agrado , no me importaba , a mi solo me importaba salir bien en la tele y que la chica de las medias de red me considerara en su lista de citas.

\- Que tal si en vez de hacerme preguntas Linterna verde , ayudas a tu colega , el branqueas que esta en el agua - ladee la cabeza tomando una soga - ¿Puedes crear algo que detenga el agua mientras yo saco a la gente de alli? - le indique con mi dedo hacia donde estaba la gente intentando salir del rio.

\- Si puedo

Linterna verde volo por arriba del agua y parandose como a mitad de la corriente de su anillo salio una gran pared verde que frenaba bastante el cause del rio.

\- ¿Donde compraste ese anillo?

\- Me lo regalo un amigo

\- A mi solo me dan medias para navidad , cambiare de amigos - sacudi la cabeza mientras aputaba al tronco de uno de los arboles para que mi flecha , que llevaba una cuerda, terminara incrustrada ahi - Amigos, sujeten con fuerza la cuerda , ya los ayudare

Con mucho cuidado y agarrado de otra cuerda comence a entrar en el rio para poder ayudar a la gente e ir sacando de uno a todo aquel que me extendía la mano.

\- Gracias Green Arrow, no sabia que fueras de JLA - hablo la mamá de un niño mientras los ayudaba a salir del agua

\- ¿Yo de la JLA? No , solo estaba paseando por aqui

Mientras Green Lantern y yo ayudabamos a todo aquel que lo necesitara el hombre pez volvía a meterse en el agua para buscar si había gente que necesitara ser rescada pero al cabo de algunos minutos él volvio a salir de a la superficie, parecia que todo estaba bien.

\- No hay nadie más, solo resta esperar a que la lluvia cese para que podamos limpiar

\- No te preocupes por eso , Martin luego vendra a limpiar

\- Eso espero , hay varios autos y casas rodantes, sus tanques de nafta podrían contaminar este lugar

Me quede mirando Aquaman mientras hablaba con Linterna ¿Si él era el principe de los oceanos que hacia en una liga salvando a los humanos cuando loshumanos eran los que contaminaban su mundo? Fuera lo que fuera lo que lo movilizaba a estar con nosotros seguramente era por aquellos animalitos que estaban debajo del agua.

\- Hey Branqueas - extendí mi mano hacia aquaman para ayudarlo a salir de aquel fango que era la orilla - ¿puedo llamarte así?

\- Si incistes - respondio él con tono serio

\- Podria llamarte sirenito pero no quiero ir a visitar a los peces - sonrei amablemente y por el rabillo de mis ojos vi que Lantern estaba ya con la prensa - él chico ese siempre sale en la tele, siempre se anda cubriendo de gloria , me parece que no puede evitarlo.

\- Él tiene carisma para hablar con ellos

La voz del branqueas sonoaba un poco ahogada , y me fije que era como si le costara hablar fuera del agua. Esto era alusinamente realmente era un pez.

\- Me encantaria hablar en especial sobre ti pero tengo trabajo que hacer , me saludas a vuestro representante terrestre - salude a Aquaman como lo hacia en Stark Treck y sali corriendo en direccion a mi moto.

Una hora más tarde estaba en mansion , bañando y mirando la tele

\- " Nuestros heroes han ayudado esta tarde a salvar las vidas de ..."

Un gran estronudo me impidio seguir escuchado que decia la periodista de las noticias desde el lugar del hecho.

\- Con un demonios, me apuesto a que a branquitas no le pasa esto - la nariz volvi a picarme y nuevamente otro estornudo fuerte.

\- ¿Mucha agua en el trabajo Ollie? - Roy aparecio con un pote de helado apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.

\- El aire acondicionado hace mal

El muchacho , mi hijo adoptivo , se sento a mi lado mirando las noticias comiendose otra cucharada grande de helado.

\- ¿Pretendes correr detras de ellos?

\- No, si tuviera la velocidad del corre caminos rojo tal vez , pero creo que si intento eso algo me pasaria

\- ¿Y todo esto es por? Quiero que me lo recuerdes.

\- Porque soy un heroe que puede ser un super heroe

\- Que manera tan educada de decir que se te ha metido en la cabeza la chica , canario negro - Roy mordio la cuchara y saco del bolsillo del pantalon un anuncio - Tal vez deberias llamar a esta floreria

Me extendio un pedazo de papel

\- "Florería Sherwood" - leí en voz alta - Se que tengo una obsecion con Robin Hood ¿Pero cual es el punto ?

\- Que yo no soy tan yo yo yo como tú Ollie - sacudi la cabeza antes de volver a comer helado. - Estuve buscando cosas y tu te habias cruzado con una canario negro antes. Estuve jugando con el google y recortes de periodico

-¿Y? Roy el punto , odio cuando ustedes los jovenes se la dan de detective

\- Buscalo tu Sherlock

\- Gracias - mascullé enfadado.

Antes de que mi aprendiz se pudiera ir de la habitacion las noticias llamaron nuestra atención.

\- "Manchester se ha visto atacada por zombies , dincen que la liga estaría viajando en estos momentos hacia alla"

\- ¿Lastima que no puedas ser superman no Ollie?

\- Callate Roy - tome un almohadon para tirarselo - no hay ninguno que tenga mejor punteria que yo. - me pare de la cama mirandolo aun serio. - De todas maneras deberiamos averiguar que son estos zombies , no queremos que lleguen a casa pero primero vamos a comer y ...-tome su pote de helados - Roy nada de comer dulces antes de la cena , no tienes cinco años.

\- Mi padre no estaba en casa y pense que iba a tener que pedir Sushi

Sacudi la cabeza negando y tome de su cuello para que fueramos a la cocina. No se me daba muy bien la comida , era un desastre a veces otras veces no , simplemente algo había aprendido en aquella isla.

Luego de la cena Roy y yo nos pusimos a investigar sobre aquellos cadaveres con seudo vida, un tio llamado Locus , la liga parecia que estaba detras de él y su ejercito. Ahora no se trataba de querer ayudarlos, tenía que ayudarlos , el peligro podría llegar aqui y no quería transformarme en uno de los sobrevivientes del apocalisis zombie.

Mande a mi pupilo a dormir a las doce , tenia escuela mañana y yo tenía que averiguar más sobre Locus y que me habia querido decir Roy con eso de la floreria "Sherwood"


	4. Capitulo n4: Flores

Roy me habia dejado una direccion, una floreria. Realmente por mucho que le diera vuelta a la tarjeta no encontraba la respuesta. Asi que aprovechando que la floreria se encontraba en Star City , en la hora del almuerzo tome mi moto para darme un paseo.

Mala idea al llegar se encontraba cerrada, entendia que los lunes las panaderias cerraban pero no sabia que las florerias tambien. De todas maneras me baje de la moto y me acerque a la vidriera para ver. Nunca había sido fan de estas cosas, si eran lindas pero requerian que uno las cuidara demasiado y yo no tenía tiempo para estar cuidando algo aparte de mi. Con suerte me sabia alimentar y todo era porque existia el delivery.

\- Si vuelve mañana seguramente estará abierto

La voz de un hombre me saco de mis pensamientos y lo miré. Era un poli. Con lo que me cargaba la policia.

\- Gracias oficial - metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalon - simplemente estaba de paso

\- La señorita Lance a veces no abré su tienda pero si estaba buscando algo en especial este es el lugar.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta - tomé el casco de la moto porque no tenía ganas de ser retado por un policia y me monté en la moto - tal vez nos veamos mañana.

Aquel día se presento bastante tranquilo , en la empresa se hacia lo que podía , me ocupaba demasiado de numeros y cosas que realmente no me preocupaban mucho pero tenía muchos empleados y con el dinero que ganaba ayudaba a la gente no solo a la liga de la justicia. Claro que todo esto bajo el anonimato, no tenía ganas de salir en la parte de Gossip del diario. Odiaba la prensa. Antes de el accidente salia duro y parejo en la prensa amarillista, rosa o lo que sea . Me tenían de punto. Pero hoy ya más maduro evitaba meterme en problemas. Bueno realmente Oliver intentaba no salir en los diarios porque Green Arrow era otra historia.

\- Hey Ollie ¿Como te fue?

Me estire hacia atras para que el pudiera colocarme el plato de la comida y lo mire negando la cabeza

\- Tu floreria estaba cerrada Sherlock, pero según el poli que estaba dijo que era algo normal. ¿Que sabes que yo no se?

\- Yo no sé nada , simplemente me llamo la atención el nombre

\- Vamos , que no sea muy bueno en los numeros de la empresa pero tampoco soy tan tonto como para no entender que algo me ocultas.

\- Es simple , estuve detras de un par de datos y dicen que antiguamente esa era la floreria de un super heroe. Es un rumor , simplemente eso

\- ¿Quien era el dueño?

\- Una señora con el apellido Drake

\- Entonces la vendio, tal vez mañana el nuevo dueño me diga donde la puedo encontrar. Hablando de otras cosas …¿Por que tus notas estan bajando?

\- Porque no he tenido tiempo de estudiar Oliver

Deje de comer y mire a mi pupilo seriamente.

\- Tenemos un trato , debe irte bien porque si bajas las notas vendran los de asistencia social Roy , lo sabes , no puedo sentarme contigo hacer tareas

-Vale Ollie simplemente es un mal trimetre nadie vendra y si viene los sacas con un par de flechas. - se rio terminando su cena

\- No es gracioso, lo haría pero no puedo .

Tome mi plato en cual ya no habia nada y me pare para dejarlo en el lava platos, lo bueno de tener dinero es que podia ahorrarme esto de ser amo de casa.

La noche fue tranquila por más que busque junto a Speddy algun tipo de peligros en la ciudad, nada aparecia , simplemente carteristas y otros que que simplemente los dejabamos enganchados con alguna flecha trucada para que la policia lo capturara en la mañana.

Pude dormir bien , extraño en mi con las pesadillas que me acechan en la noche. Luego de la isla dormirme algunas noches me cuesta mas que otras.

Para mi sorpresa en la mañana tenia un nuevo mensaje en celular. Ted me avisaba que la liga estaba bajo amenaza y que hacian varios dias que el grupo venia muy cansado de pelear hasta algo habia pasado. Pero que ese algo no podia decirme. Mi cabeza intento unir ideas, estaba claro que de algo estaba seguro la liga hacia un par de dias que no salian en las noticias. Seguramente el nuevo enemigo debía ser alguien importante, cuando uno es un heroe de una ciudad como Star City lo mas emocionante es pelear con Slade luego la gran diversion se la llevan ciudades como Gothan o Metropolis.

Miré el reloj aun estaba a tiempo de llevar a Roy a clases, asi que me cambie rapidamente , lo dejaria y de paso iria a la floreria haber si podía tener algún tipo de noticia.

\- Vamos chico apurate - golpe la habitacion de su cuarto antes de bajar las escaleras

En la cocina ya me estaban esperando con el cafe y el pan tostado. Debería haber adoptado un chico con super velocidad

\- ¡Roy Harper baja a desayunar porque en cinco minutos me voy y si no has desayuno te voy a llevar al colegio igual ! - le grite y le di un trago a mi cafe con leche. - Sabe que tiene que cumplir con un horario y siempre llega tarde

\- Señor Queen , es un amor de niño no deberia gritarle tanto , se acuesta tarde como cualquier adolescente , usted tambien hacia lo mismo a su edad.

\- Si por eso mismo , no quiero que Roy tenga mis errores - suspire viendo que mi hijo adoptivo venia anundadose la corbata del uniforme y me pare para ayudarlo - Buenos dias Roy - deje un beso en su cabeza - te espero en el auto.

A ciencias ciertas sabia que estaba actuando como mi padre, tal vez mejor que Robert. Por lo menos yo tenía algo de dialogo con el chico cosa que mi padre luego de la muerte de mi madre , casi no nos veiamos demasiado. Basta que te suelten un poco la correa para que tu vida sea un completo desastre, no queria que eso le pasara al chico.

Encendi el auto y estaba por tocar el claxon cuando estaba Speddy corriendo al auto. Viendolo a la mañana agarrando la lonchera con los dientes y luchando con el saco es dificil imaginar que este adolescente era capaz de darle una paliza a un con suerte se sabia anudar la corbata.

\- ¿Cual es tu amor por llevarme al colegio?

\- Quiero ser un buen , lo que sea que seamos y me queda la floreria de paso - puse el auto en marcha

\- Debí de imaginarlo otra cosa no te hubiese sacado de la cama a estar horas.

\- Roy- lo regañe - se que te gustaria tener un padre , a mi tambien me hubiese gustado tener uno pero como no fue asi es dificil para mi separar las cosas ¿Entiendes?

\- No

\- Olvidalo - sacudi la cabeza - simplemente no queiro que seas como yo. Que uses un arco y seas mi ayudante en la noche no tienes porque seguir mi vida. Tienes todo para que tu vida sea genial , lamento que mi padre no me pusiera frenos y …simplemente estudia y no hagas pendejadas como yo Roy.

\- Okey Ollie

Lo mire fijamente hasta que el semaforo cambio de color , no estaba tan seguro de que si le habia hablado bien , si el me habia entendido o simplemente me dijo okey solo para que me quedara conforme. Yo no sabia como pero Roy era tranquilo tenia esa pasividad de no decir nada , me queria matar pero tenia ese como sea que me sacaba de quisio

Al llegar a la escuela se bajo del coche y cerro la puerta fuertemente.

\- Ten un buen dia en la escuela

\- Si - me grito mi pupilo antes de desaparecerse entre el gentio

Apenas lo perdi de vista , acelere el auto para poder llegar a la floreria.

Tanta pero tanta suerte que a las 7:55 luego de estacionar mi auto vi que una mujer llegaba a la floreria. Era delgada pero de curvas marcadas, de pelo negro pero corto y vestia de lo más casual que podia haber en el mundo, jeans, camisa y zapatillas convers

Me baje del auto y me apure al ver que estaba sacando un maseton grande

Un instante fue en el que mi mirada se cruzo con la mujer, tenia unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda muy parecido a los mios.

\- Buenos dias ¿Te puedo ayudar?

\- eee…- me quede sin nada que decir -si Buenos dias - muy bien Ollie arrancaste - si vengo por unas flores - Pero que ingenioso , estas una floreria no ibas a venir por manzanas - Claveles, busco claves ¿Tienes?

\- Si adelante - hizo un gesto para que pasara y me apoye en el mostrador esperandola

\- ¿De que color deseas?

\- Blanco - aprente mis labios - Es raro , soy de Star City y nunca me habia perctado de este local ¿Hace mucho que lo tienes?

Ella me miro mientras sacaba los claveles blanco del agua y los envolvia en el diario

\- Es un negocio familiar , lleva su tiempo aqui

\- Entonces debe ser que no presto atencion

Se hizo el silencio y nos miramos , todo mi plan se habia ido al diablo.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo mas o solo los claveles?

\- Soy Oliver, digo no solo esto y me llamo Oliver ¿y tu?

\- Dinah - apunto al cartel que habia detras de ella y lei Dinah Drake y Dinah Laurel Lance

\- Supongo que tu eres Lance ¿no?

\- Si la floreria era de mi madre - me extendio las flores y las tome - son $20 dolares

\- Bien - saque mi billetera y saque el dinero - yo tambien …olvidalo

\- ¿Siempre eres asi? - tomo eldinero y yo la mire arrugando mi entrecejo

\- Asi como que me olvido la mitad de las cosas no - tome uno de los claveles y se lo extendi guiñandole un ojo - te apuesto a que si esta es tu flor favorita aceptas salir en una cita conmigo esta noche

\- ¿Y si no? - tomo la flor mirandome a los ojos

\- Y si no …solo dime y yo te dire

\- Lo siento Oliver no son mis flores favoritas

Di un suspiro y negando con la cabeza.

\- Que lastima porque tenia muchas ganas de salir contigo y te apuesto que tu tambien querias salir conmigo pero no te preocupes habra otra oportunidad

\- Ahora me doy cuenta que seguramente eres asi un engreido

\- No…- vi por el rabillo del ojo que se acercaba el policia del dia anterior - Bueno me tengo que ir , dado que perdi tendre que venir todos los dias acomprarte alguna flor hasta que encuentre tu flor favorita - me lleve dos de mis dedos a mis labios y le tire un beso - Que tengas un buen dia Dinah , mañana nos veremos

No di tiempo a que ella me contestara nada dado que apenas el policia entro en el local yo salí haciendo una pequeña reverencia con lacabeza a modo de saludo.

Me monte en el auto tal vez no tenia mucha informacion más que como se llamaba ella, su madre y que los claveles no eran su flor favorita. Y se suponia que venia aqui por el rastro a la liga.

Llame a Simon pero por mucho que lo intente su telefono me marcaba ocupado, me parecia raro dado que siempre estaba atento. Averigue en la oficina pero nadie sabia de él desde ayer.

Le envie un mensaje a Roy

" Te pasare a buscar , no te emociones , solo te perderas el examen de matematicas por hoy porque tal vez mañana , no se si habra mañana"

Raramente me equivocaba , algo estaba pasando y necesitaba a Roy a mi lado.


	5. Capitulo n5: El plan

"El plan"

En diez minuto estaba en frente a la puerta del instituto de Roy , creo que yo era de esos pocos tutores de los cuales ayudaban a sus pupilos a escaparse de clase. Pero bueno que se podia esperar de Oliver Queen. Si mi vida era un desastre mejor era no preguntar como estaba criando al chico.

\- Vamos Roy - grite abriendo la puerta del acompañante

Antes de que el se subiera deje el clavel sobre la guantera del auto para que el chico no me la destrozara.

Roy venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cada vez que habian problemas el se sonreia como si se hubiese ganado la loteria o aun mejor , le hubiese comprado un regalo de esos que le gustan a los adolescente.

\- ¿Y a donde vamos Ollie? - tiro la mochila hacia atras y luego se puso el cinturon de seguridad.

\- Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta pero mejor ponte el traje - encendi el auto y le tendi la bolsa con su ropa - cambiate en la parte de atras

Con dificultad y luego de haberme ligado un par de manotazos en la cabeza Roy pudo pasarse a los asientos de atras y comenzo por ponerse el traje.

\- Simon no me ha contestado el telefono, y chasquido esta gravemente herido. Según parece que nuestro querido Simon se ha pasado al lado oscuro y no es que se haya vuelto amigo del tipo este de las guerras de las galaxias - tome la autopista - me he encontrado con Linterna verde y sus amiguitos en Star City andan buscando que ha pasado

\- Por que tengo la leve impresion que sabes

\- Te equivocas no lo sé , últimamente mis observaciones estan siendo muy basicas - me encogi de hombros - pero hable con Ted , tambien ha intentado hablar con Simon y su telefono no contesta , por lo que he interceptado su telefono y nos vamos de viaje a Isla negra

\- ¿Eso?

\- Por primera vez en mi vida me voy a ir a meter a una carcel sin que me lleve un policia o Green Arrow lleve a uno delicuente. - tome la autopista para ir al aeropuerto - Hay unos tipos que trabajan para Locus , creo que asi se llaman , estaban buscando la manera de apoderarse de la tierra y derrotar a la liga de la justicia , no me preocupo por ellos , tienen poderes pero van a necesitar ayuda

\- ¿y ahi es donde entramos nosotros?

\- Exacto , solo que le vamos ahorrar el trabajo a estos bichos raros del espacio y por nuestra propiedad merced vamos a ir a meternos a la boca del lobo

\- ¿Quieres decir que? - se acomodo de nuevo en el asietnto de adelante - Vamos a ir a la carcel porque ellos estaran ahi.

\- Creeme no solo ellos estaran ahi , todos estaran ahi , es una mega fiesta y antes de no ser invitado iremos

-Creo seriamene que la isla te dejo sin cabeza ¿Por que iriamos ahi?

\- Porque estos tipos estan cazando a cada super heroe de cada ciudad y es dificil avisarles a todos porque no se quienes son . Tu crees que es tan facil como mandarles un mensaje por facebook con el titulo de " No te dejes atrapar por estos bichos feos que quieren dominar el mundo" No Roy , hasta donde yo se no son mis amigos en Facebook

\- Bien entendi no facebook

\- Hablando de que no sabes quienes son ¿Has averiguado algo en la floreria?

\- No, solo que es una floreria y que su dueña se llama Dinah y no le gustan los claveles.

\- Interesante - bufo él

\- Me has dado una idea, cuando regrese de la isla la buscare en facebook

\- Que bien

\- Toma - le di una tablet - haz algo util antes de bufar mi vida y busca las cordenadas de la isla, esta en el atlatico

Mientras Roy buscaba donde quedaba la dichosa isla habiamos llegado a las afueras de Star City en donde tenia mi propio Jet privado. Lo bueno de tener dinero y poder financiar mis propios juguetes.

-¿ Lo tienes? - le pregunte estacionando el auto

\- Si - me mostro el plano en la tablet - no es muy lejos de el triangulo de las Bermudas ¿es por algo?

\- No lo sé, es una de las carceles mas seguras del mundo ahi estan todos los chicos malos

\- Cuando dijiste lo de ir a la boca del lobo lo decias enserio

\- Yo no juego chico - tomé una mochila y saque las llaves de mi hermoso Jet - nos esperan un par de horas de vuelo.

Y como dije las proximas horas Roy y yo estuvimos montados en el avion. Él iba jugando ,no lo culpaba se mareaba en los aviones y aun no perdía el niño que iba en él. Bueno niño adolescente es lo mismo.

\- Sujetate estamos por aterrizar Speddy

\- Oki Doki

Un auto y un avion no es lo mismo, aun no era un esperto mis aterrizadas eran epicas. Mucha turbulencia y Roy gritando que se iba a portar bien.

\- Podriamos contratar un piloto

\- ¿Si? No voy a gastar dinero en algo que puedo hacer yo

\- Y que haces muy mal

\- No habra un piloto - le tendi su carcaj - vamos es de noche y hay que ir hacia la isla

-¿Nadando?

\- No . tomaremos prestado una lancha , asi que shhh y ayudame a buscar una

Roy saco una linterna para alumbrar, las maredas del puerto hacian un poco bastante de ruido pero no hizo falta que buscaramos una lancha , una de las criaturas de Locus nos habia visto

\- Arrow ¿Corremos?

\- Si - me eche a correr hacia donde estaba la criatura y de la nada aparecieron dos más - bien mi idea era que esa cosa nos llevara … pero con vida

Por mas que le indique a mis pies que corrieran en sentido contario ya era tarde uno de esos extaterrestre me tenia agarrado y a cincuenta centrimetros del suelo.

\- Da igual Speddy

\- Eso lo dices porque te tienen de cabeza Arrow

Uno de los tipos sin el menor de los esfuerzo agarro a Roy echandoselo en el hombro. No le podia ver a la perfeccion la cara pero Speddy estaba muy molesto por haberse dejado atrapar.

\- si vas a tirar una de tus frases de karate kid callate Arrow

\- La lancha hubiese sido mas comoda.

Una fuerte alarma sono y las estrellas en el cielo fueron cambiadas por estrellas verdes, mejor dicho naves espaciales. La invacion de Locus se estaba llevando a cabo y no habia rastro de que los de la liga por ningun lado.

Los hombres de Locus nos llevarón a la isla del halcón negro en donde para mi sorpresa hasta Batman y Superman estaban como prisioneros. Si el murcielago y el hombre de acerco estaban aqui lamentablemente no tenia muchas esperanzas de que pudieramos ser salvados.

\- Quitenle sus armas para examinarlas

Tanto mi carcaj como el de Roy se los llevo uno de los extaterrestre caminando hacia el sentido norte de la prision.

\- Imagino que tu plan va a la perfeccion

\- Callate Speddy , no contaba con que el hombre murcielago y el chico de la capa roja estuvieran aqui metidos.

Luego de que nos dejaran a solas, y digo a solas porque el pabellos de ejercicios estaba lleno de superheroes , Spedy se acerco a mi.

\- ¿Que haremos?

\- Por ahora miremos las posibilidades y si alguno de la JLA esta aqui.

Comence a caminar y mirar si veía alguno de ellos. Pero no , no estaban ellos solo la JSA

\- Ollie estoy un poco asustado

\- Tranquilo , eso es lo que quieren ellos Roy , bajo ninguna circuntancias debes de mostrarles tu miedo y darles esa satifaccion. Se valiente - lo codie - Somos los fabulosos Green Arrow y Speddy ¿Verdad? Aunque estemos un poco desanimados no quiere decir que estemos derrotados. Vamos a luchar hasta que …

\- Mira .- la mano de Roy me tomo la barbilla para hacer que mirara el cielo

\- No haya esperanzas - termine de decir al ver que los hombres de Locus traian a los de la liga de la justicia atrapados cada uno de una forma especial para inmovilizarlos

No podia creer que me hubiese metido a la boca del lobo solo por impulsivo. Si salia de esta iba a pensar un poco mas mis planes.

\- Aceptad vuestro destino justicieros. No hay forma de escapar dado que conocemos cada una de sus debilidades, aqui simplemente son mortales. Asi que como piensen que tienen algun tipo de posibilidades …

Linterna verde comenzo a gritar y me tome los oidos , con un demonio desde cuando el verdesito podía gritar como …esperen ¿Canario negro? Alce la vistapara poder mirar lo que ocurria y me sonrei como si me hubiesen contado el mejor de los chistes. Cada uno de los integrantes de liga habia cambiado con el otro y ahora estaban libres

\- Creí que los habitantes de Apellax eran mas inteligentes - Aquaman hablo acomodandose los guantes.

\- Se equivocaron - agrego el tipo denomiado Flash corriendo hacia donde estabamos norosotros.

Vi que linterna verde estaba sacando de su propia jaula a Superman y J'ohn le quitaba las cadenas a Batman

\- Hey rayito las armas las han puesto en la torre norte para examinarlas - grite

En un instante ya teniamos de nuevo nuestras armas , lo bueno del rayito era eso que podia correr muy rapido y traerte la pizza caliente.

\- Vamos Speddy hay que darles una mano

Nosotros nos acupabamos de lo más basico , de los gigantes grandes que podiamos derribar con flechas y ayuda de otros amigos

Luego de que la isla estaba segura cada uno partio a distinto lado, no sabia como pero Speddy y yo habiamos caido en Central City . El chico verde nos habia dejado aqui para que ayudaramos.

\- Me voy a quedar sin flechas Arrow

\- No importa con que , hay que derribarlos

Corriamos intenando llamar la atencion de las criaturas hasta que otro con mas recurso que nosotros los derribaba.

Alce los ojos y vi quedetras de mi hermosa chica rubia estaba un arbol con vida que se la queria comer. Yo tambien me la queria comer pero no de esa manera.

\- al arbol Speddy

\- Bien

Mi flecha junto a la de Roy le dio al arbol haciendolo caer y me saque el sobrero corriendo en direccion a canario negro.

\- Green Arrow a vuestro servicio Pretty Bird - hice una pequeña reverencia a unos pasos de ella.

\- Y Speddy , ¿te acuerdas de mi? No claro que no como te vas acordar de mi si hay una chica delante

Obvie a mi pupilo y me acerque a ella con una sonrisa

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿te lastimaron?

\- ¿Eres Black Canary? Seguro que si , porque Green Arrow no se equivoca , realmente estas buena.

\- Hey - grite y ella hizo lo mismo al unisono.

\- Solo decia - Me tiro una de las flechas - O…Arrow lamento interrumpir pero hay cosas viniendo hacia nosotros

\- No creas que porque intentas ligar conmigo vas a entrar en la JLA ¿Lo sabes?

\- Claro porque me muero por entrar a la JLA - tire una de mis flechas y ella grito haciendo caer a la criatura - pero bueno ¿Despues de la invasion tienes algun plan?

\- En tus sueños flechitas

\- Mira si somos un buen equipo clavo la flecha y tu gritas . Piensalo

Antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo aparecio el chico verde

\- Te necesitamos

\- Adios Speddy - ella saludo a mi pupilo pero paso de mi

\- Adios Black Canary

Simplemente ella se fue con linterna verde dejandome con Roy disparando flechas.

Los minutos pasaron , quizás una hora paso hasta que realmente ya no teniamos mas flechas pero cuando parecia que solo ibamos a tener que correr las criaturas de Apellax comenzaron a desaparecer.

\- Otro dia en el que salvamos el dia he Speddy

\- Fueron ellos

\- Si , otra dia que no salimos en el diario - lo codie - vamos Roy hay que volver a casa y tenemos unos kilometros que caminar y mañana tienes clases.


	6. Capitulo n6: Noticias

Nunca me habian anestesiado con anestesia pero estaba muy seguro que caminar desde Central City a Star City era algo parecido. Lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior es que habia llegado y me habia dormido con el carcaj en la espalda.

\- Señor Oliver

Una voz en el fondo del espacio me estaba llamando , si me acabab de dormir porque me estaban molestando.

\- Ahora no Simon - conteste volteandome en la cama , habia sido una mala idea me estaba durmiendo arriba de las flechas

\- Se ha perdido la junta Señor

El mundo se detuvo un solo instante para que por arte de magia parte de mi conciencia se apodera de mi mente o por lo menos lo intentara.

\- ¿Junta? ¿Que hora es?

\- Las nueve y media señor

Tic tac , tic ...

\- Mierda , me he quedado dormido ¿Por que demonios no me has avisado antes ? - salte de la cama tirando el carcaj con las flechas a un costado para comenzar a quitarme las botas y la ropa - ¿Roy ? ¿Dondé esta Roy?

\- El ya se fue al instituto, me ha costado sacarlo ...

Estaba por quitarme lo boxer cuando me acorde de algo sumamente importante. Me acerque a mi asistente alzando una ceja

\- Te gustaria contarme que ha pasado contigo , lo último que se es que has atacado a tu propio sobrino Simon - lo impeccione de arriba abajo y me di cuenta que tenia varias lastimaduras en su rostro - ¿Que demonios te ha pasado?

\- Me temo señor que mi mente y mi cuerpo estuvieron bajo el control del ser denominado como Locus

\- Eso lo explica ...- hice un pequeño mohin y tomé ropa limpia para cambiarme en el baño luego de la ducha . - Me alegra que salieras ileso ¿Cómo esta chasquido? - deje la puerta del baño un poco abierta para poder escucharlo mientras me bañana

\- Él esta bien , lamentablemente tiene el tabique quebrado pero apenas le han dado el alta ha vuelto a la base de la JLA y señor , ellos creían que al estar yo bajo el mandato de Locus pensaron que el dinero que mantiene a la liga provenia de él.

\- Por suerte para ellos no han matado a su mecena

\- Quieren saber de quien se trata , creo que el señor J'hon sabe que usted es el que brinda los recuersos pero el resto. Ellos estan asustado luego del ataque.

\- Creeme que no tienen porque

\- En cuanto al otro tema señor , devido a que no ha llegado a su propia junta la he pasado para el proximo Viernes a la misma hora

\- Mientras no haya otra invasion extarrestre creo que esta bien - corte el agua de la ducha y sali de la tina para colocarme la ropa , un hermoso traje Dior - llegare mas o menos a la ahora del almuerzo , inveta algo hasta que yo llegue tengo que hacer algo importante

Tomé el saco que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y las llaves del coche antes de salir de la habitacion. Lo malo de vivir en una mansion que siempre me estaba preguntando si el señor Queen iba a volver y a veces no sabia si responder que si o que no, o que simplemente no me preguntara porque me desesperaba. Mi madre había muerto hacia muchos años y Robert nunca fue un padre muy presente, digamos que eso de que me estuvieran detras era muy ...lo odiaba.

Me monte en el coche y mi primera parada fue un Starbuck , habia hecho una promesa la cual iba a cumplir.

Entre en el local y aunque algunos que me reconocian se me ponian a ver fijamente hice como que realmente no los estaba viendo y pase de ellos. El reloj seguía avanzando, el tiempo nunca se detenía y eso tambien me ponia nervioso, mi idea de llegar con el cafe en la mañana era a las ocho en punto cuando ella abriera el local no a las ¿Ya eran las diez? Si seguía asi iba a pasar por un macdonalds para llevarle el almuerzo.

Por fin a las diez y cinco minutos me atendieron, quede como un idiota no sabia que pedir asi que opte por pedir cupcakes de chocolate y de esos cafes frios con chocolate. ¿Quien se podía resistir al chocolate? Quizas tenía mala suerte y le gustaba la leche de frutilla. Que se yo.

\- ¿Para llevar?

\- Si

\- Lo quiere ...

\- No

\- Por ...

\- No tampoco , solo quiero los cafes y esas cosas

\- ¿Quiere donar?

\- Si , por favor deprisa

\- Es que

\- Demonios - saque la billetera y puse el billete mas grande que tenia y por si las dudas un poco mas antes de tomar las cosas y llevarmelas.

Odiaba tantas preguntas ¿Por que tanto lio por dos cafes y cupcakes?

Conduje hacia los Glades en donde estaba la floreria y estacione el auto en la vereda del frente al local.

Con mucho cuidado baje la bandeja con los cafes y la bolsita con los cupcakes. Para mi sorpresa estaba saliendo el tipo, el poli de adentro del locarl y sentí una pequeña punzada en la boca del estomago.

\- Buenos dias Señor Queen

\- Buenos dias oficial

Luego de estar cinco años en una isla hay gente que no sabes como pero saben quien eres. Lo malo de salir en los titulares. El hombre me miro pero siguio su camino hasta perderse en la esquina de aquella cuadran.

Apenas abrí la puerta de florería una campana sono , me encantaba esas cosas me recordaba a las tiendas de dulce a las que llevaba mi madre cuando era pequeño.

\- Buenos dias ¿En que puedo...?

\- ¿En que me puedes ayudar? - la miré con una sonrisa y luego vi que en al lado de la caja habia un cafe . El poli me habia ganado - casi que me desvelo pensado en que flor puede ser tu favorita , hoy quiero tulipanes amarillos

\- ¿Amarillos?

\- Si , estoy seguro que tu flor debe ser algo no muy convencional Dinah Laurel Lance - deje los cafes sobre el mostrador - y tienes cara de que te gusta el amarillo

Ella nego con la cabeza y saco un ramo de tulipanes que estaban en la vidriera

\- Son lindas , pero no ... no son mis flores favoritas aunque el color podría ser

\- Bueno es un avance

Me quede mirando como cuidadaba los tulipanes, me habia hecho un ramo mas pequeño pero estaba bien distribuido y el lazo que anudaba el medio era de color rojo.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Podría llevarme mas flores pero prefiero la chance de venir todos los dias a verte , se que te gusta verme - le guiñe un ojo tendiendole el paquete con los cupcakes

\- No me gusta verte y no acepto comida de Starbucks como parte del pago

\- Lo primero no es verdad , se que te gusto y la segunda , ayer te dije que te iba a traer el desayuno y anoche tuve una de esas fiestas donde va mucha gente y creo que me he pasado un poco con el daikiri pero aqui estoy con un rico desayuno

Dinah no dijo nada solo abrio la bolsa para ver que era , una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios. Bingo le habia dado al gusto de cupcake

\- La proxima vez apuesta una cita por un cupcake

\- ¿Por que Oliver Queen quiere salir con una floresita? - pregunto ella sacandole el papelito al cup para comenzar a comerselo

\- Sonara trillado pero eres una chica muy linda y me gustan las flores

\- Estas mintiendo - tomo una maseta en donde habia un flor entre violeta y rosa, las hojas no eran muy grandes pero su color era bien llamativo y ella me miro fijamente - ¿Como se llama?

\- Son azaleas, he estado cinco años en una isla creeme he visto flores que aqui no hay y se muy bien para que sirven cada una - me sonrei de costado y senti el movil - un segundo ...- lo saque de adentro del bolsillo y mire el visor - Roy si no es por algo importante ...- di un suspiro al escuchar - vale, en unos minutos estare ahi - corte el telefono y mire a Dinah

\- ¿Empresa?

\- No, mi "hijo" - ladee la cabeza y ella me miro extrañada - adopte un chico , bueno un adolescente , creeme no querrás hacer lo mismo

\- Mi padre no me deja salir con hombres mayores

\- No me rompas el corazón ¿Cuanto años te puedo llevar diez ? no es nada ... eres un poco mas grande que mi hijo Roy

\- Lo pensaré pero primero tienes que descubrir cual es mi flor favorita y luego hablamos Queen

\- Muy bien , mañana prometo el desayuno más temprano - le guiñe el ojo y pague lo que salian los tulipanes

\- Esto es mas de ...

\- Ponlo en mi cuenta por si algun dia te debo dinero - sali de la tienda para dirigirme al auto

Estuve mas de una hora y media metido en la oficina de la directora de Roy , se habia dormido en clases , y cuando por fin la habian visto la cara se dieron cuenta que tenia un ojo morado. Ibamos a terminar con los de asistencia social en casa.

\- De todas las mentiras que encontraste Ollie tenias que decir que me habia caido en la ducha

\- Era eso o que yo te pegaba en casa , nunca se me dio esto de mentir.

\- No se como no ha salido en el diario que eres ...

\- SI yo caigo tu caes Roy asi shhh

Mi movil volvio a sonar, ahora era Caar

\- ¿Si Simon?

\- Los de la JLA quieren verlo , pero como Oliver Queen

\- ¿Por lo del dinero?

\- No señor , quieren que este en media hora en donde ellos tienen su base.

\- Bien - corte el telefono - Roy quedate en casa y duerme , si sirve de algo dile alguna de las nanas que te vea el ojo, un buen bife frio te ayudara con ese ojo

Luego de que mi pupilo se bajara en la mansion tomé el camino hacia la base secreta de JLA , en auto no podia llegar del todo bien asi que habia ido en moto.

Realmente cuando llegue no sabia que hacer si entrar o quedarme ahi sentando.

\- ¿Oliver Queen? - pregunto el tipo verde, y el que denominaban J'ohn

\- ¿Si?

\- La liga de la justicia de America ha votado para que Green Arrow sea uno de nuestros miembros

\- ¿Y yo ?

\- Se que eres él , ellos aun no lo saben pero yo tengo ese poder , se que no esta bien meterme en tu cabeza pero sé quien eres al igual que tu pupilo y que eres tambien nuestro patrocinador. Tranquilo tampoco lo saben. No lo dire , si no has querido decir quien eres es por algo pero ¿Vas aceptar la oferta?

\- ¿Puedo saber quien voto a favor?

\- No esta bien que te lo diga

\- Solo me importa un miembro ¿Ella?

\- No

\- Entonces si - me sonrei de costado - diles que Green Arrow se presentara a trabajar el día de mañana.


	7. Capitulo n7: Jazmines

Cuando estaba pasando de emociones no podía dormir. Por muy cansado que estuviera habia algo que me matenia despierto. Todo el dia de ayer me la habia pasado pensando en la junta de hoy con la Liga de la Justicia, no iba a negar que en un momento realmente se me habia cruzado por la cabeza que solamente me iba hacer desear solo para decir que no solo por venganza, me habia dicho que no de una solo porque tiraba flechas pero no podía resistirme a Black Canary. Lo que uno terminaba haciendo por unas medias de red.

Siete de la mañana y estaba ya cambiado con uno de mis trajes, sabia que era sabado , por lo general los sabados y domingos si no tenía nada que hacer dormia hasta muy tarde pero la última vez que habia dormido habia sido el dia que habia llegado de Central City caminando.

Tome el bolso con mi traje y luego de cerrar la puerta de mi habitacion mire de nuevo el reloj. Siete y diez , el tiempo cuando uno quiere que pase , el desgraciado no avanza ahora uno quiere que algo sea eterno y el reloj se apura.

Sali de la mansion con prisa antes de ir hacia la JLA tenía que ir a dejar el cafe que habia prometido dejar todos los dias a Dinah , la chica de la flores. Pase a una tienda, esta vez no a la de los cafes con el logo verde sino otra, una con menos marketing pero con el cafe tan o mas rico que aquella tienda.

Estacione el auto frente a su tienda , baje con el desayuno en la mano y me encontre que aun era temprano. Faltaba cinco minutos para que abriera la tienda. Apoye los vasos sobre el techo del auto y deje que mi espalda se acomodara contra el.

Pasado el tiempo empece a preocuparme , me mordi el labio superior tirando alguno pelo de mi bigote mientras volvi a mirar el cartel con el horario de la floreria

\- Sabados y domingo 8:30 am a 13:00 pm

No podía quedarme mucho más tiempo a las nueve tenia que estar en la base de la JLA , no es que estuviera muy lejos de alli pero uno nunca sabe.

Espere unos diez minutos , ya eran las ocho y veinte de la mañana, sabía que Dinah llegaba antes pero con diez minutos antes del horario de apertura ella no aparecia por ningun lado. Presione mis labios y abri el auto . Saque una hoja en blaco y comence a escribir algo. No sabía a que hora iba a volver , si ellos me necesitaban o no pero no podia no dejar un papelito avisando que por lo menos estuve aqui.

\- "Tengo tu cafe y tu cupcake, el rescate será jazmines amarillos . Los pasare a buscar en la tarde. Ollie PD: este es mi telefono llamame ...1556082299"

Deje pegado el cartel en la puerta , justo para que sea lo primero que viera, realmente me habia puesto a investigar sobre las flores, ya me estaba tomando como algo muy personal la apuesta, queria una cita con Dinah asi que iba investigar todo. Y aunque hoy habia optado por los jazmines habia otra flor que llamaba mi atención. O me estaba obsesionando con Black Canary pero al ver la flor que tenia una forma de pajaro me hizo pensar mas en Dinah que mi super heroe favorito.

Mientras conducia el vehiculo hacia a las afueras de la ciudad coloque un cd de Queen , si era algo ironico que mi apellido y el nombre de mi banda favorita fuera justo el mismo. Broma, destino o lo que fuera.

A unos tres kilometros deje el auto, no es por nada y aunque este coche lo usaba para mis trabajos de arquero no queria que nadie viera la patenta por si se las daba por detective y saber quien era.

Luego de dejar el auto escondido , comence a caminar hacia donde estaba la base. Unos cincos minutos despues de que habia comenzado a caminar vi una moto , una harley negra y ella iba en esa moto con su pelo rubio al viento. Me quede medio embobado antes de comenzar a gritar.

\- Hey Black Canary - grite con fuerza pero habia sido tanto lo que me demore en gritar que ya estaba lejos como para que me fuera a oir.

\- Yo puedo llevarte Green Arrow - sentí una voz detras de mi y cuando me gire estaba rayito detras de mi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- Y llegaremos antes que Black Canary.

Me quede mirandolo por unos cuentos segundos

\- Si me vas a llevar a upa prefiero ir caminando, gracias Flash

\- Como quieras entonces

Cuando el rayito se puso a correr en direccion hacia la base , una gran mano verde se coloco a mi lado y alce mi vista hacia el cielo.

\- Yo te puedo llevar sin hacerte upa

\- Bien

Me subí a la mano y me quede callado durante varios segundos mientras me elevaba, por un momento me sentí inferior. Bueno Batman tenia un batimovil quizas yo necesitaba un arrowcar o algo de eso.

\- ¿Seguro que no puedes conseguirme uno de esos anillos?

\- No, no es como si lo pudieras sacar de la maquinita de premios.

\- Que mal

Desde el cielo habia otra perpectiva de la base , me sonrei de costado viendo que Flash ya estaba ahi y que Black Canary recien llegaba , tambien estaba el marciano y como no Aquaman salia del agua . Seguro a él lo habia traido una ballena. Sigo pensando que debería tener un arrow algo

\- Gracias Linterna

\- Verde

\- ¿Que hay de mas colores? - alce una de mis cejas aunque estaba seguro que no la podia ver

\- Si y no los querras conocer, creeme

\- Entonces linterna verde

No se que hizo él que luego de haberme dejado sobre la arena la mano desaparicio metiendose en su super anillo.

\- Bienvenido Green Arrow - me dijo Martian Manhunter - por favor entra con nosotros a la cueva , ya eres parte del equipo

No pude evitar mirar hacia a Black Canary pero ella estaba en plan de que yo no existia.

Al entrar a la cueva, vi que por fuera no decia nada pero dentro tenian las maquinas , en una de ellas estaba chasquido aun con una venda en la mano pero eso no le impedia trabajar.

Me llamo la atención que en medio habia una mesa ovalada y detras de cada una de las silla habia un simbolo, el rayo de flash, el anillo de lintera verde y en una de ellas vi una punta de flecha

\- Tomen asiento para que pueda comenzar hablar.

Siempre habia pensando que el lider del grupo era Literna verde , el ó Flash eran los que mas hablaban con la prensa pero para mi sorpresa Martian era el único que estaba hablando en esos momentos.

\- Todo tiene su explicacion Arrow , tranquilo

Oh genial el marciano no tenia ni un anillo ni super velocidad pero te leia en la mente, si seguramente el unico bicho raro ahi era yo.

\- Hay varias reglas que hay que cumplir para ser parte de la liga, nosotros resolvemos todo intentando hacer el menor daño posible a nuestros rivales. Nadie de aqui esta autorizado a matar. Somos heroes no asesinos

Ladee la cabeza, mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre pero no por ello era un asesino despiadado.

\- Bien, nada de muertes ¿Que más?

\- Estar enteramente a dispocion de la liga , aqui no hay lideres Green Arrow, somos un equipo y todos buscamos ayudar asi que nada de misiones kamikaze ni llamar demasiado la atencion

Me sonrei de costado mientras asentia con la cabeza.

\- Y algo especial , aqui no hay secretos asi que ...- Martian me miró serio - Tienes que decirnos quien es el que esta abajo de la capucha.

\- Pero ...

\- Ellos tambien se mostraran ante ti como son.

\- Bien, si es asi - me pare de la silla separando un poco de la mesa y los miré , tantos años intentando que nadie me conociera, tantas semanas intentando que la liga no me vinculara con las donaciones anonimas y para entrar me tengo que mostrar tal cual era - Bueno , si hubiese sabido que me iba a quitar la capucha me hubiese afeitado mejor - volvi a suspirar y deje caer lo que me cubria la cabeza - Mi nombres es Oliver Queen

\- Eres el dueño de la empresa mas grande de Star City - dijo linterna verde y yo simplemente movi mis hombros.

\- Sí , herencia de mi padre - los miré alzando mis cejas - No se si esperaban a alguien más lindo o más inteligente que yo pero es lo que hay

\- Simplemente nos has sorprendido - flechita se levanto y se quito la mascara - mi nombre es Bartholomew Allen pero todos me dicen Barry o Flash , trabajo en central City en criminalistica y soy técnico en laboratorio

\- Vaya , veo que tu cerebro tambien es rapido - me sonrio "Igual que el tuyo Ollie"

\- Yo soy Harol Jordan, soy piloto de aviones en la compañia Ferris Aircraft, en Coast City

\- Ahora entiendo porque te regalo un anillo un ...otro marciano.- mire a Martian y cuide mis pensamientos de él. Mientras el estuviera cerca iba anular mi sentido de pensamientos.

\- Yo soy J'onn J'onzz y vengo del planeta marte .Por eso es que puedo leer tu mente y no te preocupes Oliver no voy a meterme de nuevo en tu cabeza, no es cortes que haga eso.

\- ¿Y tu no sales asi por las calles no? - alce una de mis cejas

\- Claro que no , soy un humano igual que tu - veo como poco a poco va cambiando a su apariencia a un tipo alto grandote de pelo corto castaño

\- Eres el poli por eso sabias mi nombre ¿no?

\- Si Oliver, trabajo en la policia soy detective y realmente vivo en Chicago pero siempre estoy visitando a mis amigos.

\- Oh ya veo - no pude evitar hacer una pequeña mueca algo parecido a una sonrisa, la verdad creo que me habia molestado saber que J'onn era amigode Dinah pero lo bloquee para que no lo escuchara en su mente , no quería empezar una pelea - a ti si te conozco eres Arthur rey de los oceanos ¿no, branqueas?

-Exacto ...flechas

Dado que tenía a Arthur pegado a mi al escucharlo lo forzado y lo que le costaba hacer la broma con mi nombre le di una pequeña palmada en su brazo

\- Relajate

Se habían presetando dos salvo ella, mis ojos se posaron en los de ella y agudice un poco la vista , algo me decia en sus ojos que estaba sorprendida de verme y que habia algo más.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Como te llamas rubia?

\- Ya lo sabes Rubio

\- ¿No conocemos?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y ella se quito la peluca dejando ver que tenia un hermoso pelo corto negro parecido al de ...

\- ¿Dinah?

\- Si Oliver - ella se quito el antifaz y pude ver mejor sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Me quede varios segundos tal vez un minuto con la boca un poco abierta mirandola.

\- Se te esta por caer la baba Ollie

Trague saliva y cerre la boca buscando algo inteligente que decir pero no nada pasaba por mi cabeza. ¿Quien iba a decir que mi obsecion era la florista mas hermosa que habia conocido y que por suerte vivía en Star City? ¿Tenía suerte?

Dado que parecia que todos esperaban a que yo reaccionara y no lo hacía escuche la voz del piloto, Hal detras de mis espaldas.

\- Ya que todo esta dicho y nos hemos presentando y en vista que es sabado a la mañana no queda mas que decir que podemos volver a casa y estar atento a lo que pase en el mundo y en nuestras ciudades. Luego de Locus no creo que tengamos una ameza maxima

\- Pero por si las dudas todos debemos estar atentos - agrego flash colocandose la mascara - Ahora si me disculpan tengo un almuerzo y tengo que ayudar en casa

\- Y yo tengo que hacer unas pruebas en la compañia, modelos nuevos , ustedes saben - Hal se coloco su anillo y se cambio de ropa , estar normal y tambien se marcho al igual que Barry

\- Arthur necesito tu ayuda - Martian le hablo al rey de los mares y este nos hizo un saludo con la cabeza antes de marcharse y dejarnos solo

Ella se estaba colocando la peluca de nuevo mientras yo la miraba

\- Bueno tengo que decir algo a tu favor , morocha o rubia te ves ...hermosa - movi la cabeza colocandome la capucha - Yo, nunca hubiese imaginado que eras tú y bueno - ella simplemente dejo que hablara y comence a reirme - Empiezo a creer que el destino quiere que este a tu lado Dinah

\- No te emociones Oliver, simplemente es una casualidad ¿no?

\- No,ni el destino ...-hice una pausa dado que habia llamado su atención - Estaba buscandote , me has dejado ...estaba ...sentia ...me parecias muy sexy en tele y quería saber quien era Black Canary

\- ¿Y que termine contigo en ...?

\- No , bueno tal vez pero eso cambio -movi la cabeza a modo de tic nervioso - Eres sexy quien no querría estar contigo pero te vi en la florecia y no sabias que eras tú , te vi y dije no es ella pero igual me cautivaste , a diferencia de Black Canary creo que te basto dos segundos para que me enamorara de ti Dinah .- me sonrei de costado

\- No voy a salir contigo Queen , no sigas

\- Bien ¿y Como amigos? - nego con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

\- Sé como eres , playboy y no le voy a dar mi corazón a un chico como tú ni por muy lindo que te veas vestido de Robin Hood.

\- BUeno se amigo de Robin Hood, vivimos en la misma ciudad , se donde trabajas y somos compañeros de esto ...

\- Lo voy a pensar - saco sus llaves de la campera y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, me apure para poder ponerme a su lado - ¿Serás mi sombra ?

-Si tu lo quieres ...- me sonrio - eres la primera chica que me rachaza y no me voy a rendir , tú me encantas

\- No puedo creerte , no te conozco Oliver y en la tele han dicho muchas cosas de ti como para tragarme todo lo que me dices - ella tomo su casco y se lo coloco en la cabeza - Nos vemos

La moto partio haciendo mucho ruido , genial ahora no tenia ni chanzas ni con Black Canary ni con Dinah y ahora iba tener que caminar hacia el auto.

\- Maldito karma

Habia llegado a casa un par de horas despues, dado que tenía el traje habia estado por ahi perdiendo el tiempo. No me preocupa por Roy , él estaría bien pero no sabia porque me habia dolido tanto su rechazo.

Pense en pasar por su local , le habia dicho que iba a pasar por las flores pero luego de ese día quizás era mejor simplemente dejarlo ahi y no ir con la idea fija solo para pegarme con la cabeza contra la pared.

Al llegar a la masion prepare la tina y me hundi en el agua para despejar la mente. Un momento de relax luego de trabajo en el CEO , de la ciudad y del nuevo oficio en la JLA no estaba de más

\- ...- sentia que la musica del telefono sonaba pero no atendí , no tenia animos - ...- volvio a sonar y tome la toalla para salir de la tina

\- ¿Quien es tan insistente ? - tome el movil para mirar el visor y no sabia quien podia , el numero no lo conocia - ¿Hola?

\- Te has dejado las flores y yo quiero mi cafe con cupcake de chocolate - escuche la voz de Dinah del otro lado del telefono y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro .

Me deje caer de espalda en la cama aun con una sonrisa enorme en mis labios

\- Puedo ir si quieres ahora mismo ,no quiero que las flores se marchiten.

\- Bien te espero para cerrar el local y ...- se hizo una pausa - Los jazmines son lindos pero no son mis flores favoritas Ollie , piensa en otra

\- De acuerdo , nos vemos en unos minutos.

Colgue el telefono y me vesti casual , no tenía tiempo que perder tenia que estar alla lo antes posible. Claro primero tenia que pasar a buscar cafes, quizas depues de todo no tenía un gran super poder pero tenía mucha suerte.


	8. Capitulo n8: Silbido

Luego de aquella llamada mi corazón se aceleraba , cuando creia que ya no iba a tener posibilidad ahi en la oscuridad de la noche una estrella se iluminaba en el cielo.

Asi como pude, porque la emocion no me dejaba me fui vistiendo con lo primero que encontre, un patalon verde y una camisa blanca . Mis movimientos eran algo torpes la verdad , era tanto mi apuro de no querer perder ni un segundo en ir hacia la floreria que me costaba hasta colocarme los mocasines.

Era increible sentirme como me sentia , hasta podia decir que Oliver Queen nunca habia sentido aquello , nunca nadie habia hecho que me pusiera tan nervioso . Antes no pensaba, no me preocupaba demasiado el mundo pero fue verla y una flecha atraveso mi pecho.

Mis pasos estaban tan apurados que sin darme cuenta me habia llevado puesto a Roy quien por poco me habia bañado en coca cola.

-¿Que haces levantando a estas horas? - le pregunte frunciendo mi entrecejo.

\- Lo mismo que tu Ollie - me contesto él con tal naturalidad que parecía un crimen mi pregunta.

\- La diferencia que yo no me tengo que levantar temprano asi que ve , ve acostarte y ...- lo mire de arriba abajo , ahi iba él con una botella de coca, una bolsa de pop corns y un paquete de galletitas en la otra mano - deja de comer tanta azucar que eso hace muy mal a estas horas de la noche y ya ...- hice unos ademanes con las manos mientras comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras - ve a dormir

\- Pero ...¿donde vas tu? ¿Que hago si hay que salir?

\- Descuida sea lo que sea tienes la noche libre y yo voy a ver a alguien - salte los ultimos escalones y de la mesa de entrada tome las llaves del auto - adios

Antes de que mi pupilo pudiese decirme algo ya habia cerrado la puerta de un portazo. Sabia que aquella puerta se trababa sola por lo que no tenia que preocuparme por si la cerraba con llave o no y bueno ...Por Dios , Dinah causaba en mi como, como si ella me dieran una fuerza que solamente me hacia pensar en ella y el resto del mundo , el resto del mundo ¿Existia? No realmente creo que el resto del mundo cuando ella estaba o me hablaba ya no exisitia.

Me subi al auto y era tarde para llevarle algo como el desayuno. A estas horas el StarBuck no estaba abierto por lo que habia decidido pasar por una casa de comida rapida , a una de mis favoritas Pizza Hut .

Tenía suerte, parecia que esa noche era mi noche de suerte porque ni fila habia tenido que hacer en aquel lugar . La pizza estaba caliente , sentia el aroma al queso derretido tanto que me estaba entrado ganas de comenzar a comer solo pero no , no Ollie , solo me faltaban un par de cuadras e ibamos a poder comer.

Estacione el auto detras de una moto, de su hermosa Harley amarilla que tenia unos pequeños detalles en negro. Me baje del auto tomando la caja de la pizza y las bebidas , parecia un poco bobo pero me habia quedado mirando aquella moto , no solo me iba a recordar muy bien su patente sino tambien cada detalle de ella. Quería conocer con detalle cada una de sus cosas, de sus gustos, todo lo que a ella le importaba me iba a empezar a importar a mi tambien.

Sentí el ruido de las llaves chocandose entre si y eso me hizo girar.

\- ¿Pizza? - me sonrei al encontrarme con el rostro de Dinah sonriendome

\- No llame a la pizza pero ...- levanto la tapa de la caja - tiene mucho queso y tengo hambre - tomo la caja en sus manos mientras que su sonrisa se iba haciendo más grande - gracias

Aquello me hizo levantar una de mis cejas dado que dejo un beso en mi mejilla y se habia quedado con la caja y dudaba que fuer por ayudarme.

\- Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo , traje la pizza por los dos ... quiero decir para los dos porque tu sabes , a estas horas que yo sepa no se puede tomar desayuno a menos que vivamos en japon

\- Si comemos juntos será una cita y no me he olvidado Queen, de lo que me dijiste asi que tendras que conformarte con que solo te de un pedazo de pizza y que conste que esto no es una cita simplemente te llame para pedirte perdon

\- Bien - ladee la cabeza - entonces esta es la pizza que comeremos en nuestra no cita solo que hay un problema no se donde la comeremos y no creo que me invites a tu casa

Ella se sonrio y nego con la cabeza.

\- No pero podemos entrar a mi local podemos comer alli y puedes pensar en la proxima flor que pediras

\- Bien me parece bien pero mañana la comprare asi sigo teniendo la excusa perfeca para venir - me mordi levemente el labio inferior

\- Ven , vamos a entrar - ella toco levemente mi hombro - pero no te pases de listo porque conzoco tu fama

\- Vengo en son de paz asi que tranquila solo comeremos pizza y vere cual es la proxima flor.

DInah no dijo nada solo movio la cabeza parecia que no estaba muy segura de que mis palabras fueran ciertas. Iba a tener que luchar contra la propia fama que me habia hecho durante todos estos años y Dinah ,ella era la primera mujer que conocia que me mantenía lejos pero a su vez y aunque era raro tambien me mantenia cerca. Parecia que sabia más de mi de lo que yo podia saber de ella .

Entre en el local y de noche todo parecia distntio , entre las flores se podia ver la calle oscura que solo se alumbraba por algunos focos. Esta parte realmente de noche era muy peligrosa hasta me preocupaba por la seguridad de Dinah y eso que sabia quien era ella.

Deje las bebidas sobre la mesa de la caja registradora y la ayude ya que estaba sacando un lona.

\- Es como una noche de pinic , aunque faltan cosas - hable con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Asi que cosas? - me miro mientras yo estiraba la lona verde sobre el piso . Estabamos rodeados de pequeños arbolitos y flores mas grandes, como arbustitos . Mas que picnic parecia una cena entre la selva amazona.

\- Velas - conteste con una sonrisa

\- Queen - su voz sonó a regaño.

\- Si , no es una cita lo he entendido pero una no cita tambien puede tener velas tampoco pretendo incendiar tus plantas asi que tranquila ¿tienes velas?

La duda parecia dibujada en su rostro pero luego su frente se relajo y aquellas pequeñas arrugas que se le hacian sobre las cejas desaparecio.

\- Si ahora traigo, tu corta la pizza - se levanto y me la quede mirando con una pequeña sonrisa. Sentía una admiración tan grande que podría jurar que me quedaría la vida etera mirandola si no fuera porque tenía que cuidar de Star City

Luego de volver a la tierra me levante para ir a buscar el cuchillo y asi poder cortar nuestra comida que por suerte aun matenia el calor.

Silbaba una vieja cancion que me cantaba mi madre de pequeño cuando mi vista fue atrapada por una sombra que pasaba corriendo por la vereda del frente. Sentí una pequeña punzada en el pecho como sabiendo que aquello era una mala señal pero negue con la cabeza intentando limpiar aquella sensacion de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Dinah? .- alce mi voz abriendo la caja

\- ¿Si Queen?

\- ¿A...

En aquel momento cuando iba a preguntarle sobre si habia visto algo el piso temblo y los vidrios explotaron haciendo que todo aquel remezon me tirara al piso .

Mi cabeza quedo a centrimetros de la escoba de barrer, el polvo que se habia levantado y la poca luz que habia visto no me dejaba ver mas alla de eso. Todo parecia una niebla. Me quede quieto en el suelo y solo podia escuchar un fino silbido en mis oidos.

\- ...- por más que habia gritado no me escuchaba -...- mierda esa explosion habia sido tan cerca que la onda expasiva me habia dejado sordo

Me gire para que mi cuerpo quedara cuerpo a tierra, casi besando el piso comence avanzar por el local. Aquellas hermosas flores ahora estaban la mayoria en el suelo, la tierra estaba en el suelo y poco a poco la niebla se disipaba.

Fue en aquel momento en que vi una flor que me llamo la atencion. Una curva verde pronunciaba , alargada simulando un pico y sus cachos arriba de color medio entre narajan y amarilla. Un pequeño detalle en violeta o purpura , no sabria decir cual era el color solo podía decir que me recordaba a los pajaros y más alla habian unas blancas , que parecia un bandad de pequeñas garzas. Ninguna de las dos flores me sabia el nombre sabia que acaba de encontrar mi respuesta aquella puesta ahora solo me tenia que encontrar con ella de nuevo.

Volvi a sentir otro remenzon en el piso que hizo que otras plantas , las que habian podido resistir el primer terremoto ahora no. Más tierra al suelo y la niebla volvio.

\- ¿Dinah ? - pregunte levantandome del suelo y senti aquel calor en la frente - muy bien algo te has llevado puesto Ollie - me apoye en la pared

Camine como pude , intentando pisar la menor cantidad de flores que podia. Cuando esto pasara alguna tendría que sobrevivir a esto si es que yo las dejaba de pisar.

Me fui agarrando de la pared hasta que vi su figura apoyada en unas cajas

\- ¡Dinah ! - me apure pasando por las callas y la tome con cuidado para ayudarla a levantase - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si si - contesto ella apoyandose en mi - ¿Que paso?

\- No lo sé , vi que alguien o algo paso y de pronto pum

\- ¿pum? - me miro extrañada

\- Si pum , exploto todo - negue con la cabeza - no se nada más - me sonrei de costado - creo que encontre tu flor favorita

\- Queen

\- ¿Que ?

\- Que no es el momento - puso mi mano en mi pecho para tirarme hacia atras - ve por tu arco que voy a cambiarme

Estuve muy tentado de preguntar algo o de decir una gran idiotes pero me contuve y solo asenti con la cabeza antes de echarme a correr hacia la salida para ir por mi arco y mi traje.

Unos diez minutos o menos ya estaba listo , no se como ella ya estaba lista antes que yo asi que me estaba esperando.

\- Y la chica soy yo

\- Bueno , siempre me tengo que arreglar bien por si viene la prensa tu sabes - me sonrei y mi chiste parecio no darle mucha gracia - bueno hablando enserio ¿ideas?

\- ¿Donde lo viste?

\- Por alla - le apunte cerca del foco y al subir la vista vista una sombra salto entre las azoteas de los edificios del frente - él , o esa cosa es - me di vuelta - si lo atrapo me daras un beso

No deje que ella me contestara nada simplemente me heche a correr, estaba seguro que le escuche decir algo como que ni lo sueñes Green pero no estaba seguro o mejor no queria esta seguro de aquello.

Coloque mi arco detras de mi espalda y comence por subir por las escaleras de auxilio . El tipo no estaba muy lejos pero aun asi mis flechas no le iban a llegar a dar. Aprete levemente mis cachetes . Me habia arruinado la pizza , la no cita y el perdon asi que lamentablemente alguien me habia fallado a mi

Mientras saltaba entre las azoteas con el arco en la mano y una flecha en la otra vi que ella estaba muy cerca , paralelamente corria junto a mi llevando casi el mismo paso.

\- Hey detente porque no tienes salida - le grite

\- ¿Quien va a detenerme tu robin hood?

\- Exacto chico listo - me sonrei saltando hacia un mejor lugar pero en el momento que estaba por preparame para tirarle una de mis flechas , él me tiro una de sus bombas haciendo que cayera a unos metros .

Vi como ella en un agil salto paso al techo en el que se estaba escapando el tipo . No lo pense dos veces , quizas no le iba a dar pero podía detenerlo para que ella le diera su propio merecido.

Me posicione para tomar otra flecha , una de esas flechas trucadas que tanto me encantaba y le lance mi regalo al tipo eso .

Tal como lo habia pensado él se habia preocupado tanto de mi flecha que no se habia dado cuenta que Black Canary le tenía su propio regalo. Un golpe seco en la boca del estomago y el hombre cayo al suelo.

\- Que hermoso golpe ¿Quien te enseño? - pregunte mientras me acercaba a ellos

\- A ti no te importa

\- Oh ¿vamos a empezar de nuevo?

\- No, pero yo no acepte el trato ademas lo atrape yo - me contesto Dinah y cuando se acerco al tipo para apresarlo este se levanto pegandole y tal fue el golpe que le dio que me hizo herbir la sangre.

Saque una flecha , sabia que lo tenía a tan poco metros que podía ser mortal pero aquello no me importaba , mientras yo estuviera no iba a permitir que aquello volviera a ocurrir . Nadie le volveria a pegar, apute y le dispare dandole en uno de los brazos.

\- Ni creas que vas a volver a pegarle - susurre tomando otra flecha pero cuando estaba apunto de disparar escuche su famoso grito haciendome caer de rodillas , era tan fuerte que me habia mareado y la cabeza zumbaba

Solo pude ver que ella sacaba un telefono de alguno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta antes de caer inconciente sobre el piso de aquel techo.

...

Hospital central de Star City

El sol brillaba con tanta fuerza que me habia obligado abrir los ojos. La cabeza aun me daba vueltas pero cuando apenas pude fijar la vista y la vi a mi lado leyendo un libro me sonrei de costado.

\- He que perfecta no cita - sususrre - ha sido la mejor no cita que no he tenido nunca

\- Lo siento , no quise ...- escuche su voz un poco averngonzada y con cierto grado de timides.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo ibas a matar Ollie , y si rompes esa regla no podras seguir en la liga y ...

\- Y ¿me ibas a extrañar verdad? - me sonrei de costado

No dijo nada solo me sonrio y miro hacia un costado en donde me habia traido unas flores . Aquella flor que habia visto en la floreria. Aquella , aquella que me recordaba a los pajaros.

\- Ahora que veo que estas bien volvere a trabajar - se acerco a mi y dejo un beso en mi frente. Tomo su chaqueta de color negra - Nos vemos luego

Me le quede viendo por unos minutos y se me ilumino las neuronas.

\- Es la flor de pajaro ¿no? O Ave del paraiso.

\- Que te recuperes pronto Ollie, me debes una cita y una pizza. - me contesto antes de cerrar la puerta.


	9. Regalos

Había tenido una semana agitada luego de haber salido del hospital.

Quizás era porque era finde año o anda saber porque , pero la sitaucion era que me pasaba mucho más tiempo metido en la empresa de lo que yo quisiera estar. Mucho los papeles, los numeros, las lineas que subian y las otras que bajaban no me iba. La herencia de Robert Queen a veces me daba un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Algún dia iba a tirar toda esta empresa al diablo y me iba a ir a vivir a una isla pero el amor que le tenía a Star City era más grande y gracias a ella aun me vestia de traje todos los dias a las ocho de la mañana y en la madrugada era el robin hood de la ciudad estrella.

Me aprete en entrecejo , ya no queria más y ya era 23 de Diciembre , quería correr de ahi para ir a disfrutar un poco la naviedad que habia afuera.

**\- ¿Y que crees ? **\- me pregunto uno de mis agentes.

**\- Que vamos a pensarlo **\- conteste de manera automatica mientras me levantaba del asiento de mi escritorio.

Si algo había aprendido en todos estos años era a mentir y yo era un gran mentiroso, a veces creia que debía haber elegido otra carrera en la que pudiera aplicar la única cosa que podía hacer bien en la vida además de cazar.

\- **Pero señor Queen**

\- **Luego de la navidad lo hablamos , por favor , mañana dele asueto a los empleados y luego veremos como afrotamos las perdidas. Hay cosas más importantes **\- dije tomando el saco de la silla para colocarmelo. - **Ve con tu familia , tu sobrino te necesita**.- me acerque a una de mis manos derechas y palmee su hombro. - **Feliz navidad **\- dije antes de salir de mi oficina.

Salude a todos los que se me iban cruzando en el camino, a veces era el jefe más buena onda del mundo , podía hasta hacer juegos para regalar cosas porque se me daba la regalada ganas de ser bueno pero otros dias era el mismo hogro pero hoy ...hoy simplemente no sabia porque pero tenia un dia normal.

Me subí al auto y antes de encenderlo como buen conductor prudente que a veces era, tomé mi telefono y le envie un mensaje a mi púpilo**. "Roy te veo en el centro comercial en veinte minutos, vamos a comprar tu regalo de navidad ho ho ho"**

Hice el camino bastante tranquilo, era muy gracioso , había prendido la radio del auto y ahi estaba sonando una cancion de mi banda preferida con una de las voces más espectaculares del mundo."_**Nena es navidad"**_ cantaba Freddie Mercury.

Aquello me hizo pensar en Dinah , luego de que me tumbara con su encanto y su grito casi no nos habiamos visto, era verdad que aun le llevaba el desayuno a la floreria y si no llegaba le pedia a John que me hiciera el favor de comprarle algo de mi parte y ahi yo le enviaba un mensaje de buenos dias. Cuando todo este lio se resolviera ella y yo ibamos a salir porque aun teniamos una cita pero tenia que ser especial , no cuando el telefono me explotara en llamados porque la empresa se iba en picada o tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

Escuche la bocina del auto que iba detras de mi y alce mi vista para ver que si afectivamente el semaforo me marcaba una flecha verde. Saque mi mano por la ventana y tuve mi instinto de insultarlo por sacarme de la burbuja pero me contuve y solo levante la mano en signo de gracias. Habia una parte de mi que se iba comportando más como un humano que un naufrago como era yo.

Al llegar al centro de compras estacione el auto y me baje. Cerre el auto y tomé el telefono para llamarlo.

**\- ¿Dondé estas? **\- pregunte al entrar en una de las multiendas. -** Debi de suponer que estabas por ahi **\- apague el telefono y baje por la escalera mecanica que eran las que me llevaban a esa area.

Habia bastante gente, no podía ser de otra manera , estabamos a un dia del gran dia en el que el señor vestido de rojo llegaba para muchos y suspire. Estaba a un paso de darme la vuelta e irme. La gente me aficciaba, quería estar metido en una isla de nuevo.

\- **Hey viejo **

Me sonrei de costado al escuchar la voz de Roy y comence a caminar hacia la parte de donde estaban los plasmas y las consolas de video juego, no esperaba que me pidiera una porque ya teniamos y él en especial tenia de todas estas cosas.

**\- ¿Otra , tu ya no ...-**

\- **Hola viejo **

Gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con la portadora de aquella melodiosa voz y me sonreí de costado.

\- **Hola pretty bird **\- conteste con una sonrisa de costado **\- ¿Qué haces por aqui? **\- pregunte mirandola un tanto extrañado . Ella podía estar aqui, claro que podía pero lo raro es que estuviera aqui con Roy. Alguno me iba a tener que dar una explicación.

\- **Vine hacer las compras navideñas y me encontre a tu hijo, me estaba aconsejando sobre que era lo que podia comprar para algunos amigos **\- me explico ella con una sonrisa y con aquella voz que me hacia sentir un poco culpable por pensar antes de no pensar.

\- **Mientras no te pida comisión.**

Roy me hizo una mala cara pero Dinah en cambio se sonrio como si aquello le hubiese parecido muy divertido.

\- **Le compre algo por navidad , a ti tambien no te pongas celoso Ollie **\- ladeo la cabeza sin peder la sonrisa - **y a la liga como siempre. Para mis amigos siempre hay regalos en navidad aunque se comporten mal.**

Pase mi mano por mi barba de chivo y la mire , no sabia bien si me estaba cobrando sentimientos porque aun no la habia llevado a cenar.

Estaba por decirle algo más pero Roy me gano de mano y la llamo para llevarsela hacia el sector de ropa de hombre.

Di un pequeño suspiro mientras los seguías.

Miré hacia las bolsas que llevaban , no llevaban muchas pero tenian ya las suyas.

\- **Ya vuelvo **\- grite alzando una de mis manos - **me voy a fijar el precio de algo y vuelo en unos minutos.**

\- **Descuida no nos moveremos de aqui **\- me contesto Roy

Empece a caminar hacia el sector de la musica, realmente no sabia muy bien que podia regalarle a Dinah , no hacia mucho que nos conociamos. Y hasta ahora solo sabia donde trabajaba, cuales eran su flor y color favorito y por supuesto su otra identidad pero nada más.

Escuche una cancion por el alto parlante y levante la cabeza, ahi estaba el poster de una de las cantantes más famosas de ahora. Me sonrei de costado , ahora que me acordaba cada vez que entraba en su local , ella estaba escuchando un cd de Adele.

Me acerque a la caja y pedí la ediccion que estaba en el exhibidor , parecia de esas de coleccion y no podia escatimar en un regalo para ella.

\- **Puede ser con el papel amarillo **\- le pedi al hombre que me atendia.

\- **Claro señor. -** me contesto él mientras el otro me cobrabá.

Luego de unos dos o tres minutos me dieron la bolsa con el paquete.

Roy no me habia dicho que quería de navidad y parecia muy entretenido comprando con Dinah. Ahora que me lo ponia a pensar nunca había visto a Roy acercarse a ...bueno tampoco me habia ocupado en buscarle una madre a él. ¡Espera Ollie! ¿Qué estas pensando?No, te estas precipitando y aun nisiquiera sales formalmente con ella.

Sacudi mi cabeza de lado a lado para quitarme aquella idea.

Comence a caminar hacia las escaleras mecanicas para volver a donde estaban ellos cuando vi la sección de mujeres , pero aquello no era lo que me habia llamado la atención sino otra cosa.

Habia una campera de cuero negra, no muy larga ni tampoco corta, tenia unas solapas que si cerraba se cruzaban y tenia unas pequeñas tachas en plateado. Tenia esa onda rock chip. No era como su campera de Black Canary pero a Dinah Laurel Lance le iba a quedar perfecta.

\- **Disculpe** \- dije acercandome a una vendedora

**\- ¿Si en que puedo ayudarlo?**

\- **Me gustaria llevarme esa campera de cuero **\- dije aputandando hacia donde estaba la prenda que buscaba.

\- **¿ En que talle la estaba buscando?**

\- **eh ...- **me quede pensando hasta que la lamparita se me ilumino - **M ¿Igual tiene cambio no?**

\- **Si claro , despues del 26 el dia que quiera **\- ella me respondio colocando la campera en una bolsa y luego estaba pegando un moño **\- ¿Quiere que le escriba algo en la tarjeta?**

**\- No **\- dije bastante seco mientras sacaba la billetera para poder volver a pagar - **espere , podria ...- **se me habia ocurrio algo asi que extendi mi mano

Ella me paso el boligrafo y escribi algo pequeño en la carta pero significativo.

Al alzar la vista me encontre con que la vendedora me estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

\- **Su novia debe ser afortunada**

\- **...**\- me la quede mirando y sonrei algo nervioso - **Quizas lo sea en navidad **

**\- Entonces buena suerte señor Queen - **me contesto ella entregandome la bolsa y la trajeta de credito - **sino...**

\- **Descuida, no me dare por vencido ...pero gracias **\- sentí que el telefono estaba vibrando y lo tome - ¿Roy?

\- **Dinah ya se va , te has tardado mucho viejo **

\- **No **\- dije apurado mientras subia las escaleras mecanicas corriendo -** entretenla en cinco minutos estoy**.- le corte el telefono y empece a correr mucho más rapido por las escaleras subiendo el piso que me separaba de ellos.

Había tanta gente en el centro comercial que avanzar sin llevarse a la gente por delante era bastante complicado.

Esquive como pude aunque una que otra bolsa y cartera de alguna dama me termine por llevar puesta y la verdad era que las carteras dolian mas que cualquier otra bolsa.

Entre la multitud pude divsar donde estaba Roy con Dinah y apurando el paso por fin llega ellos.

\- **Volvi** \- dije sonriendo

\- **Y yo me voy ...- **dijo ella con una sonrisa mostrando que tenia unos cuantos regalos - **tengo que repartirlos , santa no creo que me haga el favor**

Roy hizo un gesto que no entendí demasiado bien pero creo que sabia que signficaba.

**\- ¿Que haras esta noche?- **pregunto mi pupilo al ver que yo me habia quedado en transe.

**\- si eso ...- **agregue

**\- ...-**

Ella estaba por decirme algo pero alce una de mis manos.

\- **Puedes venir a cenar si no tienes otro plan , Roy y yo pasamos siempre la navidad y año nuevo en casa **\- sonrei de costado.

\- **Ollie cocina chili y yo hago algo , no es que seamos los mejores cocinando pero no te preocupes siempre compramos comida hecha para no intoxicarnos **\- agrego Roy haciendo reir a Dinah

Podia ver que ella dudaba pero luego dibujo una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

\- **Claro ¿a que hora voy?**

\- **A las 9 me parece una perfecta hora ¿quieres que te de la dirección?**

\- **No hace falta Queen , todos saben donde queda tu mansión- **dijo guiñandome un ojo - nos vemos chicos.

Asi fue como Dinah se fue hacia el estacionamiento y luego de quedarse mirandola hasta que la perdi de vista me di la vuelta para ver Roy.

\- **¿Que quieres para navidad?**

\- **Ya me lo compro Dinah ...- **se rio - **pero puedes comprarme una patineta **

\- **Espero que no la hayas hecho gastar tanto**

\- **Descuida , no era algo muy caro **\- empezo a caminar hacia la parte de skaters y surf.

Sin decir nada simplemente camine detras de él mientras mi cabeza ya estaba pensando en que ojala todo fuera bien esta noche y que iba a tener que comprar tambien regalos para la liga porque bueno. Roy iba a tener que ayudarme con eso tambien.


End file.
